Mission 8: The Great Bear Trap
Overview The Empire of the Rising Sun is no more. Now, the world seems ready for a new age of prosperity. Then, Soviet scientist named Gregor Zelinsky has defected to Berlin and even spilled the beans about the Soviet Time Machine and Cherdenko's meddling with the Space-Time Continuum. He even informs the Allies that he was in charge of a top secret weapons base in Cuba. The Allies now believe that Zelinsky is telling the truth and are wanting to investigate. Your mission is to help with the investigation of Havana and to see if Zelinsky is correct. Objectives Primary #Investigate Havana #Destroy the Kirov Launching Facilities Bonus #Bribe 10 Enemy Units Parameter #Don't let a Kirov Airship leave the battlefield Map Tactics Part 1 You'll begin the mission with several Spies (as Giles will control a Mirage tank desguised as an Apocalypse Tank) have them take on the guise of any Soviet Infantry and make sure they keep up with the Mirage Tank as its Gap generator system will be activated and as long they stay near the tank they won't get crushed by enemy tanks. To complete a bonus mission, bribe several Soviet units to join you, just keep in mind that this will also make the Spies lose their desguise. Once the Mirage Tank reaches it's destination towards the northwestern part of the island, command your units to help Giles' Tank to destroy a small Soviet Base Note After destroying the base, there'll be a cutscene where you'll see a Baseball Stadium reverting into some kind of launching bay. All of the Sporta Arenas on the battlefield will become Kirov launching facilities and they're equipped with huge bombs designed to destroy entire cities. This is why you have a mission parameter to not let any Kirov Airhip leave the battlefield. During the mission, Lieutenant Eva will tell you if there's a Kirov on the move and you'll also know how many Kirovs are moving. Part 2 This is where the real fun starts. Build up your base so you can build a sizable force of Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, Mirage Tanks and Athena Cannons. It is also wise to Build some Multigunner IFVs to deal with some of the Kirovs, have Giles deal with most of the Kirovs as your focus should be destroying the Launching Facilities. You should also Build a Seaport and some Aircraft Carriers to destroy the Pool on the lower right part of the battlefield. Your first launching facility is the Soccer Stadium (which is the closest to your base) then destroy the Boxing Gym, then Take out the 1st Baseball Stadium which shouldn't be too far from the Boxing Gym, then the second Baseball Stadium which is on the north side of the island. You may have to bring some Land Units to the Pool on the lower right part of the battlefield to assist with the Aircraft Carriers. Once you destroy all of the Launching facilties and the Kirovs left that may be in the air, you'll complete the mission.